Goku BBQ
by Rinpoo
Summary: Gokoo and Vicheeta hatch a brilliant plan to make their secret special super BBQ treat, but unfortunately for them, a classic villain comes in to try and take it from them. RXR THANX


**Authors Note.** Like oMGz my Chaos Love story is so popular that I actually had a reader request I write a story for them. I don't mind doin requests and paid for stories, so here you go my dear reader, this goes out to you.

READ AND REIEW MY AWESOME STORIES OR **ELSE**!

Goku Barbeque.

On the last episode of Dragon's Balls Pee Goku and Vegeta had the amazing idea to have an interdimensional BBQ. Unfortunately, Ballmuh and Pee-Chi died when writing up the sheer number of invitations that would be sent across the galaxy. Chunks, Gohome, and Goat all left in search of the Dragonballsacks to resurrect their deal mothers. With their wives and children out of the house, Tokeu and Mangeta are finally ready to unveil their secret BBQ techniques to planet earf.

"Vegata! We need to collect some deer from the forest, or else we won't have the meat for our special dish."

"Shut up Cackaroach! I am busy catching deer over here!' He snapped.

"Oh well I see! Then that is good!" Carrotcake was smiling like a dolt.

"Thanks for taking me along guys! I been really down since Vergeta took my woman!" Yamscha said.

"Shut up! Balba is mine! I won her fair and square!" Vacheeto said raising his powerlever to be intimidating.

"Guys, Guys there is no need to fight. We are Z fighters, and we are throwing a BBQ without the women around!" Joeju said pleasantly.

Bageeta sneered and spit some snot out of his nose. "Well if he keeps it up I am going to show him how a true saying does things!"

Yamcrop was scared because he tends to be a little bitch, but he decided to man up. "Stand back guys! I will handle this deer!" He pointed to a little doe.

Voregeta scowled and watched as Scromcha ran at the doe with his meager power levels.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He yelled but didn't see the speeding Taxi as he crossed the intersection.

"Lambchop no!" Gopoo yelled, but it was too late. Limepop died pathetically like he did every battle without accomplishing anything.

"RRRRHHHAAAAAAAAAA " Crackinthot's grief over took him and his hair turned red with grey highlights. He was now a super Sapin God Mach 4.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…Meeeeeeeeeeeee…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..MAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gorko shot a Curse-ye-ha-me-ha wave that obliterated the deer, sending its arms and legs flying in four directions.

Videeda watched on sinisterly as he became jealous of Corkinpots new powers.

He put on a little pouty face. "This power should be mine. I need to train some more!" He flew past his rival and nearly was hit by a semi-truck crossing the dangerously powerful interstate highway.

"ARGHHHHAAA!" He yelled as he shot power beams out of his hands like he was playing patty cake. "Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da!"

He missed almost all of his shots, but ended up knocking some bucks head off, and then his hair turned green with yellow highlights, and he gained the power of Super duper sapin Mach 3, which still wasn't as good as Gocrews.

"Viagra! You need to be more careful."

"Shut up Cockrot! I got us the deer we need for the BBQ!" He said arrogantly.

"Well shit! Tofu said as he picked up the decapitated carcass and flew it all the way back to his home with the prince of assholes.

Once at the BBQ and all the interdimensional rivals and guests came Adida began to cook burgers off the grill while Cokacolarot prepared the deer for their special dish.

Frojew raised his dirty disgusting hands in the air and bean to concentrate.

"FROM THE WIND!"

"FROM THE TREES!"

"FROM EVERY LIVING CREATURE LIVING ON THIS PLANET!"

"LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!"

All the energy started being stolen from the poor living creatures of earf, and as the energy ball grew it became hotter and hotter.

"NOW!" TuTu yelled at the top of his lungs!

Pickle-o Flew up with the deer carcass and started using the spirit bomb to dehydrate the meat to create the most powerful beef jerky in the known omni verse.

After about 30 minutes, Picklechips disintegrated from being too close to the energy and the delicious shimmering jerky fell from the sky into the dirt.

"Rrrahhh it's DONE!" Crokecoo screamed tossing the spirit bomb into the depths of space, saving earf once again from annihilation.

Virginia smiled and picked up the delicious jerky as it seared his flesh with power. This was the truest of all jerky's, that would put hair on even a woman's chest.

"Spirit Jerky."

Everyone looked on in awe at the spectacle. This BBQ was turning out to be amazing.

Two of the Z fighters and two wives gave their lives to make this jerky possible.

The party began to crowed around and get ready to be handed a piece of Spirit Jerky.

"Hang on right there Vegetable!" Everyone turned as they heard the voice echo out through the crowed of warriors. There flying down ready to fight floated Freezer burn.

"How dare you not invite me to this barbeque! I will take that jerky for myself and receive the power of the Spirit Jerky.

Everyone started to flee except Godku and Virginity, who got in their battle stances, ready to defend the Jerky to the last.

On the next Episodes of Dragonz ballz EE. Freeze pop fights the two reaming Z fighters for their Spirit Jerky. Will the two remaining Z fighters be able to keep their jerky, or will frisbee triumph and steal the delicious snack?

RXR THANX!


End file.
